A Dual Clutch Transmission (DCT) is a system for automatically controlling a manual transmission, and delivers engine torque using a dry clutch unlike a general automatic transmission that uses a torque converter and a wet-type multidisc clutch. In the case of a dry clutch, cooling is difficult once it is heated, and when the temperature of the clutch increases, friction performance considerably drops, and thus power may not be delivered. Also, continuous clutch slip causes clutch fade-out, and it may lead to the failure of the clutch.
According to a conventional art, a vehicle having a DCT operates functions for protecting a clutch when the temperature of the clutch increases higher than certain temperature, but such functions limit the driving performance of the vehicle, thus reducing the driving performance.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.